Best Friends For Life
by OhYeahImCool
Summary: Bella didnt have the life everyone thought she had before she moved to Forks now she comes to forks and doesnt want friends and wont open up to anyone will the Cullens be able to knock down the walls she so carefully crafted? B/Em
1. prologue

**This is a story that I got while having free time after a test. It's about my so-called 'friend' that's the reason it's on this account rather than on my others.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Without further ado…**

**Best Friends For Life.**

Prologue

Midnight

Phoenix, AZ

Bella POV

"Come on, Z!" she yelled. "Just get your lazy ass up here. NOW!" When I didn't move she smirked. "Or do I have to go down there and get you myself?"

A chill ran up my spine. I quickly made my way up the old local water tower.

"That's a good little girl," she cooed. "Just keep it up Z." Z was the nickname she so _graciously_ bestowed upon me after she had forced me to ride my skateboard down the stairs and fell unconscious when I took a head-dive down three-fourths of staircase.

When I had finally made my way up the wobbly ladder Izzy motioned for me to come sit beside her on the ledge. Knowing I had no other choice I reluctantly made my way over to her, carefully sitting next to Satan. **(Don't know if that's right but it's another word for the devil) **I had known Izzy for a little over a year now. My friend, Brandon, had introduced her to me when he had seen her sitting all alone for a couple of weeks. Brandon had good intentions, hoping that I would find a friend in her so we could do girly stuff and he wouldn't have to. He was my only friend before Izzy, though I don't really think of her as a friend. A month later Brandon had moved across the country and I never heard from him again. Izzy and I had stayed friends after that simply for convenience. Izzy's full name was Isabelle, a one letter difference from mine.

In the beginning, we had loads of fun, always goofing off and spending nights at each other's houses. Though after about a month I noticed a change in Izzy, she always told me what to do and wouldn't give me a choice whether I wanted to do that or not. I put up with it for a while thinking she was just going through a phase or something. Soon after, though she started to hit or kick me when I didn't do what she said.

So here I am, sitting on the ledge of the Phoenix water tower, cautiously gripping the rails, looking at the 100-foot difference between me and the ground that I missed so dearly right now. I leaned back a little bit, away from my would-be death.

"What are you doing?" _she _asked

"Um, scooting back. I'm not to keen about dieing today."

Wrong answer.

"Oh, you wouldn't _die,_" she said, stressing the word, die. "Though you might break every bone in your body," I looked over at her. An evil smirk played lightly on her lips, a smirk I had grown to fear because every time that smirk was at play I was bound to get hurt. Before I could move even a fraction of an inch the devil said three words that would change my life forever.

"Lets find out!"

I felt a pressure on my back, and the next thing I knew I was free falling towards the ever-approaching ground.

Wow that was longer than I thought it was, but whatever.

**Please make my day all sunshine and rainbows by reviewing. **


	2. regrets

**Hello my wonderful readers. **

**I would like to start out this evening with an apology, to my greatest regret I must put this story on hold.**

**I WILL BE BACK!! **

**It will just take some time to get my life back in order. Right not I'm being pushed to my breaking point at everything I do and I just can't keep up with Fanfiction.**

**But don't worry. I promise I'll be back. I'll be gone a month tops. But when I come back I'll have a nice long chapter for you. Okay? **

**Thank you all for being so understanding. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 1 review or no update!

Bella POV

"Hi," I said putting on a fake smile. "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here."

The plum, jolly, old lady smiled. "Oh, Isa_bella_ it's so wonderful to finally have you back in Forks where you belong." That lady was too happy for my liking so, was the Forks High School Office, but it's not like I could do about it. "Here is your schedule and a map of the school."

"Thanks," I went to grab the pieces of paper from the chubby lady but she pulled her hand back before I could reach it. I huffed. "What was that for?"

"I'll give these to your guide."

That lady is one crazy old bitch. "My GUIDE?!?! I'm not _blind_! I'm _paralyzed_. I don't need a stupid guide!"

Taking the fucking old lady by surprise I jumped up and grabbed the papers from her chubby fingers. Putting them in my lap I started to roll backwards in my chair, that is until I hit the wall.

"Hi," a very excited voice sounded behind me. I guess I didn't hit a wall. I slowly turned around.

She looked like an energizer bunny on crack the way she was jumping up and down like a jackrabbit. She had short spiky black, odd golden eyes and she couldn't be taller than me when I was able to walk. **(She was Alice short when she could stand.)**

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

"It's okay Isabella."

"How did you…?" I trailed off in confusion. _How did she know my name?_

"Oh, Chief Swan has been talking about you for over a month now. My name's Alice Cullen, I'll be showing you around."

I frowned. "So you're my _guide_?"

She smiled and lowered her voice so just I could hear her. "Be glad it's me and not some of the other people who had wanted to _guide _you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Alice smiled. "They just wanted to guide you so they could get popularity from being seen with you."

"And why would being seen with me make them popular?"

"Well you're the new kid, of course!" Alice said. "New people are far and few between each other. Trust me, I was new here a couple of years ago."

"Great. I get to be the shiny new toy everyone wants to hold," I sighed. "Again." I mumbled.

Alice's smile flickered so quickly I wasn't even sure if I had imagined it.

"Well lets get going! We don't want to be late for class," Alice grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards our next class, English, I was lucky that I was strapped into my chair otherwise I probably would have been thrown across the room by Alice.

"Jeez!" I giggled. "Slow down Alice!"

"Oops. Sorry!" She said, not slowing down the slightest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning had gone surprisingly well with Alice there with me. The bell rang for lunch, grabbed my stuff and headed towards the lunchroom. Alice was skipping along next to me talking about her favorite places to shop or something along those lines.

Alice grabbed the handles in the back of my chair and started to push me towards the back of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked. "I'm hungry. I want to get some food."

"Don't worry," she said, "My brother always gets everyone's food."

"Everyone? As in your two brothers, sister and boyfriend?" I asked nervously. I wasn't so good with people.

"Of course, silly!" she giggled. "Oh here they come now!"

_Oh man, here goes nothing._

Okay I better get some kick ass reviews. I like this story but I'm not so sure you guys do so if you love me then you'll review. Please???

**Tess **


End file.
